Declaraciones de madrugada
by Moon Malfoy Black
Summary: Que pasara cuando Hermione se de cuenta de los sentimientos de Ron por ella? Podrán ser felices? o es que acaso sigue pensando en aquel furtivo encuentro con cierta serpiente hace algunos meses... definitivamente las madrugadas en el castillo eran mas movidas de lo que se puede pensar .(el suamary apesta lo se )Romionie
1. Chapter 1

-RONALD WEASLEY! ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!-

_Grito Hermione exasperada. Había encontrado su trabajo sobre "Las Propiedades de Las mandrágoras y como usarlas en pociones "que haba escrito para el profesor Slughorn manchado de tinta debajo de la capa de quidditch de Ron_.

-Lo siento puedo explicarlo! …. No Hermione…Que haces… AAAAAAYYYYY!

-Eso es para que aprendas a no tocar mis cosas! –Dijo al tiempo que arrojaba un zapato a la cabeza el pelirrojo.

-HERMIONE SOLO QUERIA VER QUE ESCRIBISTE Y SE ME CAYO EL TINTERO… LO IBA A ARREGLAR… LO JURO! NO TIENES QUE PONERTE COMO UNA LOCA!-

-AHORA LA LOCA SOY YO!-

-POR MERLIN! PARECEN UN MATRIMONIO!-

_Grito Harry, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que Harry no solía gritar, menos en público, dio un largo suspiro y siguió ahora no gritaba pero se notaba claramente irritado;_

-Ya estoy harto, siempre es lo mismo, si no les digo nada es porque son mis amigos y los quiero ,pero esto es ridículo, las 18 horas del día que estamos juntos se la pasan discutiendo si no fuera porque tenemos que dormir, y separados, se gritaran hasta en sueños – puntualizo el ojiverde.

-Eso… no es… cierto –dijo Hermione algo cohibida mirando al suelo, claramente estaba avergonzada y sabía que Harry tenía razón.

-Merlín, Hermione es cierto y siempre es por tu culpa –dijo Ron

-Claro que no!

-Que SI!

-QUE NO !

-LO VEN! SON UNOS NIñOS!

_Dijo finalmente Harry exasperado encaminándose hacia el dormitorio de los chicos_

-Ya estarás contenta Hermione –espeto el pelirrojo

-Fue culpa de ambos –dijo Ginny que también estaba en la sala común.

_La verdad era que las peleas de los chicos cada vez era más frecuentes y por las más pequeñas tonterías, tanto era así que si los demás miembros de la casa apenas escuchaban que empezaba una discusión corrían a refugiarse en sus dormitorios y Harry cada vez terminaba de réferi en cada pelea y ya estaba harto._

* * *

TOC,TOC ,TOC

-Puedo pasar? –pregunto Ginny a Harry que ese encontraba muy molesto en ese momento y estaba acostado en su cama.

-mmm….Si claro –la verdad es que no estaba de humor ni siquiera para hablar con su ahora novia.

-Hay que hacer algo para que esos dos se dejen de pelear y se confiesen sus verdaderos sentimientos- dijo la pequeña Weasley muy decidida.

-ooom…De que hablas?-dudo Harry un momento

-Hay por favor! no me vas a decir que no sabías que Ron está enamorado de Hermione?-le dijo arqueando una ceja .

_Por supuesto que Harry sabía los sentimientos de Ron por la castaña y los de Hermione hacia este, pero no se sentía seguro de violar así la privacidad y confianza de sus amigos ni siquiera con su novia._

-Harry? Qué piensas?-

-(suspiro) Si, sí lo sabía pero no estoy seguro de que debamos meternos en eso –

-Pues algo hay que hacer, si no se confiesan a este paso van a terminar matándose de un coraje y si logramos juntarles acabaran sus peleas y todos volveremos a ser felices –y por todos se refería a toda la casa Gryffindor.

-Eso no sería ser muy egoístas? Deberíamos dejar que se den las cosas solas, no crees?

-Harry, Harry, Harry siempre tan considerado, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti –

_Dicho esto se acercó de una manera muy seductora y beso por unos largos minutos a su novio. Después se despidió y se encaminó al dormitorio de las chicas pero Harry sabía que ese no era el fin de la conversación._

_Minutos después un muy colorado Ron entro en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama._

-Qué? ya se dejaron de gritar? –dijo Harry sarcásticamente

-Ya no la aguanto-espeto el pelirrojo –cada vez está peor.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás eh-

-Qué quieres decir?-

-Pues que en vez de ignorarla y darle la razón le sigues el juego.-

-Y para que le daría la razón? !-Grito Ron.

-Pues para que se calle y te deje en paz -

-Es verdad no lo había pensado -

-Oye Ron te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Harry algo preocupado por lo que Ginny le había propuesto antes ,tenía que confirmar lo que el creía saber

a ti te gusta...Hermione?-dijo Harry en un susurro ,creyó que su amigo no lo había escuchado pero por la cara que puso fue todo lo contrario.

-ah..mha ...aae Que? Hermione? A mi ? gustarme ?-Balbuceo Ron que se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas pero no de indignación sino de pena.

-Si... Te gusta ?-dijo Harry algo divertido por la expresión en la cara de Ron ,si antes pensaba que tal vez estaba en un error al creer que al Pelirrojo no le interesaba Hermione mas que como amiga estaba seguro ahora de que no era así

-Harry-suspiro el pelirrojo que ahora estaba muy serio lo cual dejo a Harry sorprendido y preocupado-Si ,me gusta, pero no solo es eso estoy enamorado de ella .

_Harry estaba perplejo ,esperaba que tal vez Ron se riera de el por ser tan tonto pero jamas pensó que escucharía tal confesión,estaba feliz por su amigo y se preguntaba que haría Hermione si supiera que Ron estaba enamorado de ella._

-Y que piensas hacer al respecto?-pregunto en un tono muy serio

-Que ? no piensas que estoy loco ?-

-Por que habría de pensar eso ?-

-Pues por que es nuestra mejor amiga!-

- Y? Yo creo que deberías confesarle lo que sientes antes de que sea tarde -

-A que te refieres con eso ?-

-Mira Ron, Hermione es una chica muy lista ,inteligente ,divertida y ademas es atractiva, todos morirían por una chica así -

-A si? también tu ?-dijo ron poniéndose rojo y muy celoso

-Si y ya la encontré ,es una chica hermosa y pelirroja-dijo Harry divirtiéndose a expensas de su amigo mientras soltaba una risita.

-Jajaja muy gracioso... que voy a hacer ahora? no jamas se lo diré , no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella -puntualizó.

-De que me hablas?

-Pues es .. es .. es que ella es perfecta! ya lo dijiste tu es lista,divertida y ... es hermosa ella se merece alguien mucho mejor que yo.

_Harry no se esperaba jamas escuchar a Ron hablando así de Hermione , lo que le hizo saber que su amigo en verdad la quería y desde hace mucho tiempo, y se preguntaba desde cuando y de repente se le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de su novia ... sabia que Hermione si lo quería ya que recordaba como hace unos meses se encontraba consolándola después de que ambos vieran como Lavender y Ron se comían a besos y sabia que tenia que hacer algo para que esos dos estuvieran juntos._

-Ron -vacilo un momento mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no revelar demasiado-que harías si Hermione también estuviera enamorada de ti ?

-No seas ridículo ella jamas se enamoraría de mi -

-Como lo sabes?

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de las chicas unas horas despues una pelirroja y una chica con pelo de arbusto mantenían exactamente la misma conversación**_

-Pues solo lo se Ginny, que no te acuerdas como siempre tenia la boca pegada a la de esa tonta niña cursi ?

-Eso no significa que estuviera enamorado de ella-

-De todas maneras ... si el estuviera enamorado de mi ... y si no funciona ? no soportaré perderle como amigo -

-Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar ? Vaya valor Gryffindor eh?-

-Me estas llamando cobarde Weasley?-

-Si te queda el saco...-la provoco la pelirroja para ver si asi se animaba a dar ella el paso con su hermano ,pero Hermione no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

-Ginevra Weasley! Se lo que intentas pero no voy a caer -Espeto la castaña

-pfffff contigo no se puede ... ire a ver a Harry-

-Averiguaste algo? - dijo Ginny a su novio que se encontraba sentado frente al fuego en una muy vacía sala común, se le veía algo cabizbajo y pensativo

-Pues solo confirme lo que ya sabia y tu? -

-También, solo que no se anima a dar el siguiente paso-dijo mientras se sentaba en el regazo del elegido y ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello .

-mmm... Hueles muy bien-dijo el ojiverde mientras dejaba pequeños besos en el cuello de su novia .

-Contrólate Potter -susurro la chica y así estaban dándose besitos y arrumacos y no vieron que cierto pelirrojo había bajado las escaleras y se dirigía a ellos.

-Si ,contrólate Potter -Dijo Ron imitando el tono de voz de su hermana aunque en un tono severo de advertencia.

-Que quieres Ronald? -Dijo la chica que no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba mientras su novio se ponía mas y mas nervioso ,tampoco notaron como otra chica miraba muy divertida esa escena.

-Nada no quería interrumpir su "Charla" solo quería saber donde estaba Harry ya que senti cuando se levantó-dijo el pelirrojo

-Pues ya lo viste no?, puedes regresar por donde llegaste-dijo la pelirroja irritada

-Lo mismo digo Ginevra-

-Tu no eres mi padre, no puedes decirme que es lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer,dejanos tranquilos-

-Si Ron ,dejalos-Dijo la voz de Hermione que venia bajando las escaleras

-Justamente las dos persona que quería ver juntas -dijo Ginny.

_Tenia un brillo suspicaz en sus ojos lo cual, pensó Harry, no podía ser nada bueno._


	2. Capitulo 2

Era tarde en el castillo arriba de la colina, todos sus habitantes dormían a excepción de 5 jóvenes que todavía no lograban conciliar el sueño con un solo pensamiento en su mente, una palabra, que encerraba misterios, alegrías, penas tristezas, sacrificios… una palabra que ,tal vez, para uno de ellos era algo nuevo, algo que acababa de descubrir en su interior y lo analizaba como quien analiza su próximo movimiento de ajedrez mágico ,ahí solo en la torre de astronomía con sus tristes ojos grises fijos en el cielo .

* * *

-Ju… ¿Juntos? ¿Cómo que juntos?-pregunto algo temerosa Hermione

-Sí, quería hablar con los dos, Harry y yo pensamos que están fuera de control, siempre se están peleando y ya basta, ya nadie quiere estar con ustedes porque de un momento a otro comenzaran a gritarse- explico Ginny

Lo que en verdad quería decir era que ya basta que se dejaran de pelear y se declararan pero lo pensó mejor y, haciendo caso a lo que Harry le dijo, decidió que sería mejor que las cosas se dieran solas.

Harry suspiro aliviado pensó que Ginny iba a meter sus linda y respingada nariz en asuntos que no le incumbían, al escuchar lo que la chica dijo, supo que había recapacitado pero conociéndola , no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón.

-A era eso –dijo Ron aliviado

-Si de que otra cosa creías que quería hablar Ronald-dijo Hermione tanto o más aliviada que el pelirrojo.

-amm… no de nada si, Ginny tienes razón-dijo Ron decidido y sus palabras dejaron con la boca abierta a sus compañeros ya que nunca le daría la razón a Ginny en algo por el simple hecho de que era su hermana menor.

-Lo siento Hermione, te prometo que no tomare tus cosas sin permiso-dijo Ron con una ligera sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

-No Ron, perdóname tu a mí no debí gritarte-dijo Hermione totalmente sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo.

-Amigos?-dijo Ron extendiéndole un mano.

-Amigos –dijo feliz Hermione estrechando la mano de Ron

-Vamos chicos eso es patético… un abrazo! Abrazo, abrazo, abrazo!-empezó a canturrear Ginny dando aplausos como un niña pequeña.

-Esta bien -dijo Ron con algo de fastidio, pero por dentro estaba feliz de poder abrazarla, pensamiento que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Hermione sintió lo mismo y se acerco de apoco a Ron y lo abrazó.

_Segundos,minutos,horas._

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó ,lo único que percibía en aquel momento era el dulce olor de ella en su nariz y como sus tímidas manos se posaban detrás de su nuca y su cabeza reposaba en uno de sus hombros.

Un carraspeo los saco de sus ensoñaciones y se separaron torpemente mirando hacia otro lado. Harry no sabía que hacer ,se sentía incomodo en aquella escena y lo único que se le ocurrió fue toser, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la mirada reprobatoria que Ginny le daba. Había metido la pata.

-Bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos a acostar es muy tarde -dijo Hermione algo turbada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Si bueno, buenas noches chicas -dijo Ron evitando mirar mucho a Hermione,dicho esto se fue toda prisa al cuarto de los chicos.

-Buenas noches-dijo Hermione y se fue al cuarto de las chicas.

Ambos ,sin notarlo, llevaban una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Metí la pata cierto?-dijo Harry a su novia

-Si ,bien pudimos habernos escabullido hacia nuestros cuartos y dejarlos aquí solos-dijo Ginny con un deje de fastidio en su voz.

-Por un momento creí que les dirías algo sobre lo que hablamos hace rato-

-Me crees tan imprudente? por supuesto que no,aunque tengo un plan-dijo con una picara sonrisa en sus labios, acto seguido besó a Harry y se fue a su cuarto.

Dejando al chico tan preocupado como al principio.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en la torre de astronomía_**

Un chico rubio se paseaba de un lado a otro y no podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche, no sabía porque pero había soñado con eso y se despertó súbitamente en medio de la noche.

Para despejarse decidió ir al lugar más tranquilo del castillo .Al llegar ahí observo las estrellas lo que logro despejar su mente. Mientras divagaba se dio la vuelta y miró hacia las escaleras, un pensamiento le llego de inmediato _.Fue allí donde pasó_.

_**Estaba a punto de salir de la torre de astronomía (su lugar favorito últimamente ya que le permitía pensar con claridad) cuando de repente escucho que alguien subía , sin saber por que ,decidió esconderse para ver quien era aquella persona que había turbado su salida y su tranquilidad ,como no había donde esconderse ,se pego a un esquina oscura y susurro "Protego totalum"_

_Escucho unos sollozos,lo que significaba que alguien estaba llorando y era una chica"Demonios" pensó ,ahora no le importaba tanto salir de su escondite ,estaba a punto de hacerlo ,cuando vio a una chica sentada ahí ,la reconoció de inmediato por el largo cabello rizado y despeinado._

_Era nada mas y nada menos que su sangre sucia favorita: Hermione Granger."Me voy divertir con esto "pensó ,tal vez no haba sido tan mala noche después de todo y ahora se iba a divertir a expensas de la llorosa chica. Sintió algo tibio en su estomago al acercarse mas a la chica, que ahora lloraba desconsoladamente._

_Se sentó a un lado de ella ,estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de ello ,el chico sonrió de lado e inclino un poco su cabeza para verla mejor, al verla tan destrozada esta se borro de inmediato , fruncio el ceño , se sintió desconcertado por tan repentino cambio de humor ,ella lo miro y pego un brinco por el susto que el le había dado ._

_-Malfoy,que haces aquí?-replico Hermione con una chillona voz_

_-Lo mismo te pregunto yo Granger-dijo arqueando una ceja con expresión divertida_

_-No te incumbe ,déjame sola- espeto la castaña_

_-Que ? otra vez llorando por la estúpida comadreja?-ironizo el Slytherin_

_-Que?...Yo ... otra vez? como lo sabes ?-dijo la castaña atropelladamente._

_-Te he visto llorar todos los días Granger ,cada vez que vengo para acá estas sentada en algún pasillo solo berreando -dijo secamente Draco_

_-Y que ? eso no te importa .. por que me estas hablando ?-dijo Hermione confusa_

_-Solo vi mi oportunidad de humillarte una vez mas y la aproveche-dijo aunque se sintió algo raro al hacerlo ._

_La verdad es que no le gustaba nada verla en ese estado y menos por aquel imbécil,lo que le enfureció ._

_"Y a mi que rayos me importa lo que le pase a esta sangre sucia? __si esta llorando por ese se lo tiene merecido por estúpida ,Como se va a fijar en un idiota que no le hace el mas mínimo caso?A demás, es tan idiota que no se da cuenta que tiene a Granger babeando por el. Estúpida Sangre sucia"_

_-Pues ya lo hiciste, a si que déjame tranquila-dijo la chica con un mohin_

_-Te incomoda que este aquí?-pregunto el rubio con tono burlón._

_-No tienes ni idea -dijo irritada Hermione_

_-Entonces me quedare- dijo acomodándose en el escalón debajo del que Hermione estaba sentada, con los pies a lo largo de este ,tapando el paso_

_-Pues bien la que se marcha soy yo -Dijo levantándose del escalón _

_No se podía ir ,no sabia por que pero no quiso dejarla ir , se paro inmediatamente en el escalón donde ella estaba parada y le impidió el paso con uno de sus brazos apoyado en una pared._

_-Quítate Malfoy-espetó la chica _

_-Obligame -le respondió el divertido_

_Ella intento empujarlo, pero el era mas fuerte , se encontraban forcejeando y en un rápido movimiento el la puso contra la pared y puso ambos brazos a los lados de la cintura de la chica, se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes,nunca había notado lo hermoso que eran esos ojos miel ,sus ojos fueron bajando por la cara de la chica y se posaron en sus labios ,eran de un tono rojizo como el de una fresa partida ala mitad y se pregunto si tendrían aquel sabor._

_Dudó por unos segundos,librando una batalla interna ,pero su deseo de probar esos labios rojos le ganó._

_Puso sus labios sobre los de ella durante unos segundos,sabia que ella no le respondería,pero no le importó._

_Se aparto de ella y vio como tenia los ojos cerrados esperando más ,los abrió muy lentamente ,como si despertara de un sueño muy largo._

_Se miraron unos segundos, entonces ella salio corriendo de ahí,dejándolo solo y completamente confundido.**_

Sacudió su cabeza para librarse de ese recuerdo,pero aunque sacudiera su cuerpo y la tierra entera, no podría sacarla de su corazón.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hermione no podía dormir aquella noche, no era difícil imaginar porque, dado los acontecimientos que habían pasado en los últimos días y las ultimas horas, que parecían afectarle justo al final de la semana "Menos mal es Viernes "se dijo, el único trabajo que tenía que entregar aquel día era la redacción de pociones, los demás trabajos eran para entregar el próximo lunes pero ,claro cómo no ,ella ya los tenía hechos, era Hermione Granger ,la "prefecta Perfecta" la señorita "no corras en el pasillo sino le bajare 10 puntos a tu casa " la come libros, la empollona como solía llamarle cierto chico rubio con aires de superioridad .

Recordó todos y cada uno de los insultos que el chico le había dicho durante la clase de pociones y como habían cesado en los últimos meses, cambio que la asombro sobremanera , desde aquella noche en la torre de astronomía. "Demonios lo había olvidado por completo "quedo de verse con Malfoy hacía ya 10 minutos.

Salió sigilosamente de su cama adoselada procurando no hacer nada de ruido, para no despertar a Ginny, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado .Se calzó las pantuflas y se abrigo con su bata, tomo su varita y salió con mucho cuidado hacía las escaleras que daban a la sala común. Se asomó y no vio nada y a nadie, así que camino a toda prisa y salió por el agujero detrás del retrato de la Señora Gorda, quien dio un fuerte ronquido al momento de que la Gryffindor salió por ahí.

Sabía bien que no se toparía con Filch ya que a las madrugadas de los viernes solía quedarse dormido fuera de la biblioteca, se había aprendió sus rondas de memoria dada la cantidad de veces que se había escabullido de su torre para ir a verse con el Slytherin.

Llego a la torre de astronomía y entonces lo vio ahí, parado con su elegante pijama negro, con las manos en el alféizar viendo fijamente a la nada.

-Creí que no vendrías-dijo sin voltear a verla, con un tono cansino en su voz que no dejaba ver de qué humor estaba.

-Lo siento es que estaba ocupada –respondió la castaña, al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo cerca del marco de la puerta.

El rubio camino hasta donde ella se encontraba y se sentó a un lado de ella ,bajando los pies hacia los escalones quedando casi frente a frente, apoyó su codo en una de sus rodillas y puso la barbilla en su mano ,dándole un aspecto de lo más aburrido .

-Ocupada con qué?-preguntó Draco

-Con cosas –respondió evasivamente la castaña

El alzo una estilizada ceja, dándole una mirada que decía "dime la verdad "

-Estaba hablando con los chicos y me fui a acostar y se me fue el tiempo, ya te dije que lo sentía – respondió la Gryffindor mientras tomaba la mano de su interlocutor y la ponía entre las suyas.

-Cómo has estado?-le pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz que irritó un poco al chico ,lo hacía sentir como si fuera un niño pequeño que no se puede cuidar solo. Y en cierto modo lo era.

-Lo normal, no me puedo quejar – respondió

-Draco dime que es lo que pasa? –dijo la chica dulcemente

Era extraño como una persona pasaba del negro al blanco en un minuto, ella era la clase de persona que creía en las segundas oportunidades y que las personas cambiaban con el tiempo y él era un ejemplo de ello .Por soledad, miedo… no sabía cuál era la razón exactamente de el por qué ahora ella, Hermione Granger ,podría considerarse …amiga? de él, Draco Malfoy , el chico que odiaba a los sangre sucia ,el chico que la había humillado todos estos años ,no sabía si aquello podría llamarse una amistad ,lo que había entre ellos era confianza , entendimiento , y respeto, algo totalmente nuevo en el ,pero? no eran esas las bases de un amistad ? .

No sabía porque había aceptado verse con él ciertas madrugadas desde hacía ya casi 3 meses. Más bien si lo sabía pero no había terminado de entenderlo, desdé que lo vio en el baño de los prefectos, unos días después de aquel beso que le había dado en la torre de astronomía…

** "Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto Hermione ,tienes que calmarte ,ese beso no fue nada ,solo lo hizo para molestarte " se decía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su clase de Pociones que, para su mala suerte ,tenía con los de Slytherin ,entonces lo vería ahí sentado con su sonrisa arrogante y de autosuficiencia .

"Maldito Malfoy"

Al llegar ahí no lo encontró, lo cual se le hizo extraño ,ya que desde aquella noche ya habían pasado dos días y no lo había visto en las clases que compartía con el ,lo que la hizo pensar que la estaba evitando ,pero, por qué? Ella pensaba que utilizaría lo que había pasado para seguir burlándose de ella ,pero no ,las únicas veces que lo había visto fue en los pasillos y desde una distancia muy lejana ya que lo único que distinguía de él era su distintivo pelo rubio ,y en el gran comedor aunque no fue gran cosa ya que se daban la espalda mutuamente.

Que estaba pasando? acaso le preocupaba no verlo? "Qué tontería-pensó- por mi mejor, que se pierda en el bosque prohibido ".Pero esa respuesta no se la creía ni ella misma.

Decidió que lo buscaría para aclarar el asunto de una vez por todas y sacar al Slytherin de su cabeza

Pasó todo el día y no lo vio ni siquiera en la hora de la cena.

-Hermione estas bien?-le preguntó un preocupado Harry sacándola de sus ensoñaciones

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder

-Si claro –mintió

-Segura? Has estado como ausente durante toda la tarde y en la cena-añadió Ginny también preocupada.

-Si claro, es solo que estoy algo cansada, creo que tomare una ducha-dicho esto se levanto del sillón donde estaba y se dirigió a su habitación, tomo su toalla y las cosas para el baño y se encamino al quinto piso.

Entro en el baño de los prefectos, seguía pensando en porque Malfoy seguía evitándola, cuándo vio que el objeto de sus pensamientos se encontraba justo en frente de ella.

-Malfoy-dijo Hermione mas alto de lo que le hubiera gustado

El chico estaba de pie junto a la piscina en vuelto en un bata, acababa de tomar un baño ,Hermione pudo notar por lo rojo e hinchados que tenia los ojos que el rubio había estado llorando

El chico se giro y la miro con sorpresa, pero rápidamente cambio su gesto por el de desagrado ,el mismo gesto que le ponía cuando la llamaba "sangre sucia",Hermione se quedo como petrificada en donde estaba parada, no sabia que hacer o que decir ,pero fue cuando el chico hablo que recordó lo que tenia pensado hacer durante todo el día.

-Que haces aquí Granger?-dijo con un tono amargo y algo nasal lo que le confirmo que precisamente había estado llorando

-Que no es obvio ? voy ducharme ,pero antes necesito hablar contigo - dijo la castaña muy decidida

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar sangre sucia-ahí estaba otra vez es tono frío y de superioridad que solía usar con ella

-Claro que tenemos de que hablar ,o no recuerdas la otra noche en la torre? -dijo Hermione con el frunciendo el ceño.

-No se de que me hablas-dijo mientras pasaba por un lado de la chica y le daba un empujón con el hombro ,pero no alcanzo a dar otro paso por que Hermione lo tomo del antebrazo y lo hizo que se girara para verla

-Me besaste-dijo casi en un susurro ya que sus rostros quedaban peligrosamente cerca.

-Y vienes por mas no es así ?-dijo el chico burlonamente,se empezaba asentir cómodo con la situación

-Por supuesto que no!-dijo la Gryffindor indignada mientras soltaba bruscamente el brazo del rubio

-Me da igual no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces- se dio la vuelta pero lo que dijo la chica hizo que se parara en seco

-Estabas llorando verdad?-pregunto titubeante

-Que?-dijo mirando a la chica por encima del hombro

Y así era ,pero tampoco era muy difícil imaginar por que ,desde que acabo la guerra casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el castillo, todos estaban felices pero también tristes, claro esta, por las perdidas humanas pero predominaba un ambiente de alegría y unidad ,por que por fin habían acabado las preocupaciones y la incertidumbre y el miedo de que Lord Voldemort volviera se había esfumado junto con el y los mortifagos restantes ,ya que la mayoría había muerto, algunos mas estaban en Azkaban y los pocos que quedaban se habían escapado,todos enfrentaron su destino excepto la familia Malfoy .

Y ahí era donde residía la molestia ,por eso era que Malfoy había estado llorando , de coraje, impotencia y odio ,odiaba a sus compañeros de casa simplemente no podía soportar estar ahí ,de no ser por Nott y Zabinni ,se habría vuelto loco ,todos los Slytherins le tenían rencor ,unos por su participación en la guerra,otros por que sus padres acabaron muertos o en Azkaban y otros mas simplemente por ser Draco Malfoy ,el mortifago hijo de mortifago .Del mortifago que se había salvado por los pelos de ir a Azkaban gracias a la ayuda del gran San Potter.

A Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabinni no les importaba nada de eso ,el primero por que nunca creyó en los ideales de Voldemort y si bien había perdido a su padre le daba igual ya que la única que le importaba era su madre la cual estaba perfectamente sana y salva ,y el segundo simplemente se mantenía al margen de la situación y ,como buen Slytherin , tenia que adaptarse para sobrevivir.

-Que demonios dices sangre sucia ?-se volvió el rubio irritado a ver la chica

-Te escuche-mintió, por que estaba segura de que así el chico se quedaría sin replica

Fue hacia ella a grandes zancadas, la tomo por los hombros mientras la veía con todo el odio del que fue capaz,estaba furioso, por que de todas las personas del maldito castillo tenia que ser ella la que lo había visto en su momento de debilidad ? no es que quisiera que alguien mas lo hubiera visto, pero, a cualquiera lo podría haber convencido de que no estaba llorando y hasta les hubiera lanzado una maldición , pero a ella no, a la maldita sabelotodo que ahora lo miraba con miedo y tenia una expresión de profundo terror en el rostro .

-Suéltame-dijo en un sollozo Hermione ,la estaba lastimando al clavare sus largos dedo en los hombros

Acto seguido el chico la soltó, no tenia sentido hacerle daño ,lo había descubierto y ya no había marcha atrás, lo único que podía hacer ahora era amenazarle e irse inmediatamente de ahí.Le miro con odio una ves mas antes de darse la vuelta e irse de ahí ,pero la voz de la chica lo paro otra vez

-Malfoy si necesitas hablar ,puedes hacerlo con migo -le dijo la castaña algo sorprendida con sus propias palabras

La miró por encima del hombro con cierto desdén y sin volverse dijo

-Nos veremos Granger -**


	4. Capitlo 4

**N/A Hola queridas 4 lectoras! jiji pues aquí les dejo otro cap .y veré la posibilidad de subir otro antes del domingo ya que no había tenido tiempo de actualizar y no me gusta dejar a la gente picada ... ya saben "no hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan" jajaja en fin disfruten el humilde fic que les traigo n.n y si no es mucho pedir dejen RW me alegraran el día ;) Tambien Gracias a quienes han dado seguir y especialmente a _ .niebla ,maryn90 ,missfefi que han dado a Favoritos :3 y a Samanta Black quien me dio el primer RW_**

* * *

Ronald Billius Weasley no era el chico mas inteligente ,ni el mas guapo (bueno anda si esta para comérselo ),ni el mejor guardián de quidditch ,pero si algo tenia era de que la chica de sus sueños seguía ahí ,a pesar de que el se había comportado como el mas grande de los imbéciles,suerte de que ella compartiera los mismos sentimientos que el( aunque el no lo sabia)y ahora se preguntaba que haría al respecto.

"Mañana tenemos salida a Hogsmade" pensó"quizá pueda convencer a Harry de que se vaya con Ginny a otro lado y nos deje solos y así consiga hablar con ella ...si eso haré" y cayo en un profundo sueño sin imaginarse que la chica de enmarañado pelo con la que estaba soñando en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con el chico al que menos aprecio tenia.

* * *

-Bien Draco ¿dime que sucede? -pregunto Hermione somnolienta al chico rubio que tenia enfrente

-Es mi padre - mascullo

-¿Que pasa con el ?- inquirió Hermione con el ceño fruncido

-Me ha mandado otra carta, ya van 3 en el mes ,diciéndome lo mismo antes de que preguntes-añadió rápidamente

-Por Merlín! ¿y que piensas hacer ?-pregunto la Gryffindor preocupada

-Ya te lo he dicho! a ti y a el ! ¿Que no entienden ?-espeto Draco poniéndose de pie de un brinco

Estaba y cansado de las exigencias de su padre.¿Por que no entendía que el no estaba listo para_ eso_ ? Ademas ,no tenia cara de exigirle nada.Y luego estaba _ella_.Ella que se desvelaba con el solo para que se pudiera desahogar y así evitar que se volviera loco._"Debes de entenderlo un poco ,solo quiere lo mejor para ti _ " le decía.¿Y que pasaba con lo que el quería? Nadie se molestaba en preguntar.

-Oye no te tienes que poner así conmigo-le dijo Hermione algo herida por su arrebato

-Es la verdad!Nadie me pregunta que es lo que yo quiero !-siguió gritando el rubio

-Ya te lo he preguntado y siempre me dices que no lo sabes,así que no me hables como si no lo hubiera hecho!-exploto la castaña

-Me largo ,estoy cansado y quiero dormir -dijo el Slytherin haciendo un ademan de dirigirse a la puerta

-No puedes simplemente largarte en medio de una discusión para evitar responderme _Malfoy_ -le dijo con toda la calma que pudo

-¿Y que quieres que te diga _Granger_? que si me caso algún día tiene que ser_ "por amor" _,no soy ningún cursi de mierda-dijo haciendo comillas y usando el tono mas cursi que pudo al pronunciar la palabra amor

- Francamente no se que es lo que quieres entonces - dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza

-Quisiera tomar mis propias decisiones, eso es lo que quiero!-espeto Draco

-¿No tiene nada que ver con el tema de la "esposa"? -preguntó la castaña haciendo comillas con los dedos

-Eso es irrelevante para mi ,es solo que me gustaría escogerla por mi mismo -dijo mas calmado el rubio

-Hablas de ella como si fueras a comprar un mueble-dijo Hermione algo dolida "¿como alguien podía ser tan frío?"

-_Ella_ no existe aun- dijo con voz desapasionada

Hermione lo siguió mirando extrañada, pensó que en esos meses lo había visto algo mas ... cálido ? pero meses de compañía no iban a cambiar lo que años de soledad habían forjado.

-En fin ,me voy a la cama -dijo bostezando Draco

-Igual yo -lo imito Hermione

-¿Sabias que los bostezos son contagiosos ?-pregunto algo divertido el rubio

-Si ,si lo sabía-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu torre-le dijo el chico empujándola amistosa mente con el hombro

-Como quieras -le respondió de repente se sintió muy cansada

Ambos caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que se acercaron un poco mas a la torre de Gryffindor

-Creo que hasta aquí llego yo -dijo Draco

-Esta bien ,que descanses Draco-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-Igual tu ... oye me preguntaba ...-dijo dubitativo el rubio

-¿Si?-dijo extrañada la chica

-amm no nada ...nos vemos -

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y camino rápidamente hacia las mazmorras,tenia que quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, no se podía permitir dejarla entrar mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

* * *

Hermione se encamino hasta su torre y entro en ella como, no quería despertar a la señora gorda y que esta le diera una regañina, dejo la puerta algo abierta antes de irse. Entró y se dirigió hasta su cama, se dejó caer y se quedó dormida de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente no le costó trabajo despertarse a pesar de haber dormido solo 4 horas se sentía fresca como una rosa .Y olía igual a una, o eso le pareció al chico pelirrojo que estaba detrás de ella y le tapo los ojos con las manos.

-¿Quien soy?-dijo con una voz aguda, lo que provoco la risa de la castaña

-Sé que eres tu Ronald –dijo con una risita que le pareció algo tonta pero que Ron encontró encantadora

-Buenos días señorita ¿me permite escoltarla al gran comedor?-Dijo con un tono teatral haciendo una reverencia mientras le tendía su brazo derecho

-Está bien- respondió Hermione riendo tomando el brazo que le tendía

-¿Amanecimos muy amables no es así?-le pregunto mientras salían de la torre enganchados por el brazo

-Tengo motivos-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa radiante que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara

-¿A si? Y cuáles son esos motivos si se puede saber –inquirió la castaña

-Bueno, uno eres tu –dijo Ron haciendo que se sonrojara más si cabe

-¿Cómo es eso? –pregunto Hermione y su tono de vos hizo que pareciera ansiosa

-Pues si , gracias a ti tendré una buena nota en pociones –dijo el chico con una sonrisa tímida

-Ah es eso -dijo Hermione alzando las cejas y soltando se del brazo de Ron

-¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto el pelirrojo alarmado por la actitud de Hermione

-No Ronald nada en absoluto -dijo la Gryffindor con la barbilla alzada hacia el techo

-Conozco esa cara, estas molesta –le respondió Ron

-Yo no hago ninguna cara- Dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz, cada vez se ponía más enojada y colorada ¿Cómo podía ser encantador en un minuto y un completo tonto al siguiente? y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo notaba.

-Sí que la haces –dijo el chico sonriendo lo que termino de enfadar a Hermione

-Que no!- dijo la castaña haciendo una mueca como de una niña a la que le niegan un dulce

-Ahora mismo la haces! Te pones toda sonrojada, frunces los labios, y arrugas la nariz, por eso que te hago enojar ,me gusta ver la cara que haces-termino el chico sonriendo

-¿Te gusta verme enojada?-espeto la chica

-No no no ,nada de eso, solo me gusta la cara que pones ,es ...adorable-dijo tímido

Otra vez ¿como podía ser tan tierno y un tonto al mismo tiempo ?Hermione se sonrojo cundo le dijo que era adorable ,definitivamente ese chico la podía sacar de quicio y también hacerla sentir realmente especial.

-Oh Ron ¿que haré contigo?-dijo suspirando y dándole la sonrisa mas tierna que el chico la había visto hacer

-Anda vamos a desayunar-continuo la chica tomando del brazo a Ron,que volvió a sonreír radiante

-Esta bien ,Harry y Ginny nos alcanzaran luego-dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Y eso ?-pregunto Hermione

-No se ,Ginny me dijo que te dijera que bajáramos a desayunar y que ellos nos alcanzarían-contesto Ron con el ceño fruncido

-Que raro ,en fin-suspiro Hermione ,no es que fuera mala amiga ni nada de eso ,pero en ese momento le importaba un cacahuate donde se había metido Ginny. Estaba demasiado contenta para preocuparse por ella.

* * *

-Ginny ya quiero bajar muero de hambre -dijo un muy hambriento Harry a su pelirroja novia que lo tenia "secuestrado" en su dormitorio

-Deja que se adelanten ellos ,tenemos que dejarlos a solas de cuando en cuando-replico la chica

-Así que esto es parte del plan que antes me dijiste ¿no es cierto?-dijoel ojiverde

-Claro!a que soy brillante ¿verdad ?-dijo Ginny orgullosa de si misma

-Si claro pero ¿en que exactamente consiste tu plan?-pregunto temeroso el chico

-Harry Potter ¿acaso me tienes miedo ?-dijo divertida Ginny

-un poco -admitió tímido

-¿El niño que vivió para vencer a Voldemort le tiene miedo a su novia un año mas joven que el?-Dijo riéndose.

-A Voldemort sabia como vencerlo pero tu, tu eres imparable-le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla

-Ya vas aprendiendo -replico la chica

-bueno ¿ya nos podemos ir?,en serio me muero de hambre-le rogó Harry

-esta bien pero ya pareces Ron-le regaño la pelirroja

-Algo se me tenia que pegar después de tantos años viviendo juntos -dijo encojiendose de hombros

-Claro Claro anda-

* * *

La imagen que a continuación vio Ginny al llegar al gran comedor hizo que el pecho se le inflara de orgullo ,su plan iba saliendo a la perfección.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados uno al lado del otro,con las sonrisas mas estúpidas que alguien puede tener ,o eso pensó el chico rubio que llegaba detrás de Ginny y Harry .Empujo a los aludidos al entrar y se sentó con un humor de perros en la mesa de los slytherins.

-Estúpido Malfoy -espeto Ginny al sentarse a la mesa Gryffindor

-¿Que con el ?-pregunto Hermione

-Lo de siempre nos empujo al entrar ¿me pasas el pan ?-respondió Harry

-Claro ten,aunque es un poco raro ya se había calmado desde que entramos -dijo la castaña

-Si _pego_ es _Mafoy_ - dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida

-¿Y eso que ?-dijo alterada Hermione

-Ya cálmate ¿acaso lo estas defendiendo?-pregunto suspicaz la pelirroja

-Claro que no - respondió calmadamente Hermione

-_Pue ejo pareje-_dijo Harry ,las malas maneras de Ron eran contagiosas

-Chicos que asco! si van hablar termínense lo que tienen en la boca!-los regaño la castaña

-Si mamá-dijo el ojiverde socarrón ,ganándose un sape por parte de _su madre_

_-_Oye no lo golpees!-dijo Ginny -ese es mi trabajo -y le dio un sape

-Basta ,basta que me vieron cara de_ piñata_ ?-dijo el magullado chico

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin no todos estaban contentos_**

-Buenos días Dra! a que hace un excelente día no ?- pregunto una alegre Pansy

-No se que tienen de buenos -respondió cascarrabias

-Sucede que me llego una carta muy interesante-continuo la chica ignorando el mal humor de_ "Dra"_

_-¿_Y eso me importa por que...?-continuo Draco con tono cansino

-Pues por que es de tu padre-dijo Parkinson con una sonrisa

En ese momento se le cayo el alma al suelo Maldito viejo! ¿como pudo ser capaz? ¿Acaso el no le había dicho que podía manejar la situación? Miro desesperado hacia la mesa de Gryffindor pero el objeto de su búsqueda estaba muy ocupada tonteando con Potty y la Comadreja .Tenia que pensar algo para librarse de aquello.

-Draco te quedaste como ausente ¿que miras ? -le pregunto Pansy mientras seguía la dirección a donde los ojos de Draco se habían enfocado

-Disculpa y ¿que decía la carta?-pregunto con toda la amabilidad que pudo reunir

-Pues solo quería saludarme y decirme que estoy invitada a la cena de navidad que esta organizando tu madre-respondió la chica

-A con que era eso-dijo Draco mas para si que para su interlocutora

Acto seguido se levanto y se encamino a la puerta del gran comedor ,donde segundos antes había visto salir una melena castaña.

Ella iba caminando al lado de sus inseparables amigos ¿y ahora que hacia para llamar su atención sin que sus amigotes sospecharan nada?

-Eh Granger!-alzo la voz para llamar su atención "ya volteo ¡mierda! ¿y ahora que ?"

-Qu- que se te ofrece Malfoy?-pregunto temerosa la chica " ¿que le pasa? ¿por que me habla a plena luz del día? "

Titubeo un momento mientras Weasley y Potter se ponian uno a cada lado de Granger como si fueran sus guarda pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.¿Era su imaginación o ese par de perdedores median 2 metros? Cada vez los veía mas grandes y el se sentía pequeño, mas pequeño, mas pequeño...

-Draco! -fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de desmayarse en medio del hall.


	5. Chapter 5

-Draco!-seguía diciendo Hermione mientras lo sacudía por los hombros en un vano intento de despertarlo

Ron y Harry con las quijadas hasta el suelo se quedaron como de piedra en donde estaban parados

-Hombre ayúdenme hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!-seguía gritando su amiga arrodillada en el suelo junto al rubio

-humm...yo. Esto...si –Balbuceo Harry incoherentemente, apunto con su varita al rubio y lo hizo levitar por el corredor hasta la enfermería

Hermione iba liderando la marcha haciendo a un lado a los curiosos que se ponían en medio del corredor para ver, la seguía el cuerpo inerte de Draco y tras de este Harry apuntándolo con su varita y un poco más atrás un muy anonadado Ron.

Llegaron a la enfermería y recostaron a Draco en una de las camas, acto seguido llego la señora Pomfrey y les pregunto qué había pasado, miraba de soslayo a Harry y Ron con un deje de sospecha en su rostro, tal vez pensó que los chicos lo habían hechizado.

-Estábamos en el hall y el me llamó, me gire para ver que quería y después se fue poniendo algo amarillo y sus pupilas se dilataron un poco y después…se desplomo-Explicó Hermione con la voz entrecortada, le costaba trabajo respirar por el susto.

-Muy bien, bueno déjenme trabajar esto es un claro caso de un ataque de ansiedad-dijo la Sra. Pomfrey mientras revolvía pociones y menjurjes en una mesilla

-Como dice?-pregunto la castaña

-Si, he visto casos últimamente con los alumnos de quinto que están preocupados por sus TIMOS, Saben si el chico ha estado bajo presión últimamente?-

-Presión? Que clase de presión?-inquirió Hermione

-Y nosotros como diablos vamos a saber lo que le pasa a este? –intervino Ron que al parecer había despertado de su estupefacción

-Jovencito esa no es manera de hablarle a tus mayores-le respondió la Sra. Pomfrey con un agudo gritito, torció el gesto y se dedicó a hacer los remedios.

-Cree que se pondrá bien?-esta vez pregunto Harry, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su amiga ,la cual no se daba cuenta ya que estaba muy ocupada apresando su labio inferior con sus dientes mientras observaba a Draco preocupada. _Demasiado preocupada_.

-Pues no lo sé ,eso el tiempo lo dirá…

-QUE? Cree que se quedara mucho tiempo inconsciente?-dijo asustada la castaña

-No te preocupes solo se quedara así todo el día-explico la sanadora -pero tendrá que seguir tomando pociones para calmar sus nervios.

-Bien pues creo que nos vamos no?-dijo Ron encaminadose a la salida

Detrás de el iba Harry quien iba haciendo cavilaciones y conjeturas en su cabeza ,y una muy preocupada Hermione no estaba muy dispuesta a dejar al rubio solo,pero claro que no se lo diría sus amigos.

Iban saliendo de la enfermería cuando Hermione dijo de pronto ...

-Olvide mi libro de pociones ,ahora vuelvo-y salio corriendo hacia la enfermería

Ron estaba apunto de replicar pero Harry lo tomo de la manga del uniforme y lo arrastro por el Hermione tenia algo que hacer que lo hiciera, pero no se iba a salvar de la tromba de preguntas que su amigo ojiverde le lanzaría en cuanto se vieran.

* * *

Hermione llego muy agitada a la enfermería pidiéndole a Dios ,Alá ,Buda y hasta el mismo mago Merlín que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de su conducta sospechosa y pidiéndoles mas aun por el bienestar del rubio.

-Señora Pomfrey?-pregunto dudosa la chica

-Si querida dime -respondió a medimaga mientras llenaba un informe de la salud de Draco

-Creo ... que se que es lo que le sucede a mm Draco -la sanadora la miro extrañada y la invito a proseguir.

Así pues la castaña le contó sobre la presión que el padre de Draco le ponía,el que sus compañeros de casa lo atacaban constantemente y que no podía dormir debido alas pesadillas que lo aquejaban cada noche...

Si alguien del bando de los malos sufrió tanto o mas que los del lado "bueno" esos fueron sin duda los Malfoy. La gente podrá decir que ellos se lo buscaron.Y probablemente sea cierto , pero nadie se merece vivir con el horror que ellos pasaron, no importa lo que hayan hecho ,era horrible vivir con el Lord tenebroso bajo tu mismo techo.Y eso era algo que Draco Malfoy sabía muy bien.Y su subconsciente no se cansaba de recordarselo cada noche ,empezaba siempre igual

_Estaba el burlándose de un grupo de personas de cabellos rubios y con su mano blanca,de dedos largos y huesudos los apuntaba con su varita y repetía lo mismo una y otra vez ¡Crucio! ,después sentía un inmenso dolor y se veía a el miso en el suelo retorciéndose y gritando de dolor y una risa escalofriante ,aguda y fría tapaba los sollozos de su madre que se encontraba tirada en el suelo junto a el .Después veía ojos rojos que penetraban en lo mas profundo de su mente,descifrando todos sus secretos y el ultimo sueño siempre era el peor ;la veía a ella ,a su tía Bellatrix gritando como una enloquecida y escuchaba sus gritos, los gritos de Hermione y la veía en el suelo y ella lo miraba a los ojos ,suplicante, en una muda petición de ayuda , pero el no podía hacer nada por ayudarla y sentía rabia ,mucho coraje e impotencia...Mas que sueños eran recuerdos,recuerdos de una guerra en la que el nunca quiso participar...  
_

Por supuesto que Hermione no sabia con exactitud lo que Draco veía en sus pesadillas, lo único que el rubio le platico fue que "se veía a el como Voldemort torturando a sus padres y a otras personas " pero eso no disminuía el horror que sentía cada vez que el chico se lo platicaba y se imagino que seria aun peor si ella misma tuviera esas pesadillas.

La señora Pomfrey la miro con sorpresa y después le dio las gracias y le dijo que con esos detalles podría hacer las pociones con remedios mas específicos.

Hermione se fue a toda prisa a su clase de pociones ,ya iba 10 minutos tarde.

* * *

Es muy corto ya se pero ya queria actualizar :(

Nos leemos!

Moon**


End file.
